ok_ko_fanonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Creep-O
Creep-O the Clown is an evil humanoid clown being. He tends to hang out in an abandoned area like a sewer, an alleyway, or a warehouse, though he has day job as an ice cream sales man. He loves to scare people, especially children, and may even attempt to frighten villains too. He seems to be immortal, as records show him existing when even Crinkly Wrinkly was a child. Though he uses many weapons, he also uses some supernatural attacks. His origin varies anytime you ask him, so no one really knows who he truly is. Even though he's a clown who specializes in some pratfalls in the veneer of being clumsy and the occasional bad, macabre joke or pun along with his villainous deeds, the one weakness he has is people laughing at him. Physical Properties / Appearance Creep-O can switch outfits depending on his villainous act/comedy routine, but this is his most common one. Creep-O has blue flame-like hair with a few strains of green hair in front of his head. He also wears a long, purple, night cap-like hat that is decorated with a dead-face emoji, and a jingle bell attached at the top of the cap. Creep-O has a big red honking nose, which might actually be his nose. His face paint/skin is pale white, with his eyelids colored purple, his lips colored blood red and his cheeks painted with a rosy blush. He sometimes appears to have a small moustache or a small beard hidden in the makeup. He also has black, pointy triangles painted around his eyes. His eyes close up appear to be catlike and are colored red. He teeth are also razor sharp like a sharks, with two buck teeth in the middle. Creep-O wears a purple suit with black polka dots, fluffy pompoms, and a white collar ruff. Also on the left of his suit is a blood red colored daffodil. His pants are also purple with black polka dots. His over sized bowtie is green with black polka dots. He also wears big, green, oversized shoes. His gloves are green with the same emoji as on his cap. He owns an ice cream truck called "Icing Cream." It has green, purple, and black polka dots with the dead-face emoji licking an ice cream cone. It also has a decoration of his own head on the top. When the truck is used for action, it shoot various projectiles with its hidden guns and cannons, and can also transform into a Gundam-esque robot. Personality Creep-O appears to be viciously playful, but will get deadly angry if you do not take him seriously. Like any clown, Creep-O would attempt to make a joke, a prat fall or a noise in the middle of his routine that would usually make people laugh. In his case, though, it's usually done to try and make someone scared or to have them let their guard down and underestimate him. He also tries to throw people off by telling them multiple stories of his origin, which are always contradictory. Creep-O usually greets anyone he meets with an intentionally creepy smile, often resembling something like the Grinch. He has a passion for frightening kids, making himself look like he wants to eat them or stab them. In the daytime, he sells ice cream to kids, mainly so that he can get the money necessary to buy his equipment. He also jokes with kids, saying that the ice cream might be poisoned or spiked, which it never is. While he seems to not mind smiles or wonder for a brief moment, what he cannot stand, ironically enough, is people, especially children, laughing at him. He would get angry as he thinks of himself as scary, but any child genuinely laughing at him will weaken him. He would often watch comedies by something like The Three Stooges or The Marx Brothers to either get a good laugh or to be inspired. Abilities * Buzzer Shockers Creep-O's gloves cover up powerful buttons that shock people whenever touches them. The power of shock will be amplified if he holds on to them. He can turn them off depending on the strategy. * Storing Hat Creep-O can reach inside of his hat to take out whatever weapons he needs to fight his combatants, including, but not limited to: a hammer that shoots out a boxing glove, a crowbar, a pie bomb launcher, a "bang flag" gun that can also shoot the flag out, sharp playing cards, popcorn gun, a seltzer bottle, and a flame thrower. * Laughing Gas Creep-O can breathe out gas that can make people laugh in a creepy and uncontrollable manner. * Flower Acid Creep-O can squirt out acid from his red daffodil. *'Shadow Puppets' Creep-O can create shadow puppets with his hands, like bunnies, dogs, and dinosaurs, which can attack heroes as long as his hands are in place and he has proper lighting. * Hypno Spiral Creep-O has a cardboard hypno spiral that he uses if he wants more money from kids or if he is trying to make heroes look buffoonish or insane. He doesn't use it often as it is exhausting to bring out and is easily breakable. * Fire Hose Creep-O has a fire hose that can blast out water, but sometimes the wave of water could turn into sharp objects. * Cotton Candy Coma Creep-O can spray on and encase people in cotton candy that will put people in a comatose state. * Chattering Teeth Creep-O's teeth can be easily removed, and then new teeth would grow immediately back in his mouth. Therefore, he can removed multiple pairs of teeth. Once removed, they begin chattering, and can either be kept on the ground and be used like a bear trap, or kept in his hands and cut his opponents like a crab claw. Even if the teeth remain in his mouth, he can make then chatter at will when necessary. * Icing Cream Creep-O's ice cream truck, the "Icing Cream" can shoot out various projectiles in its arsenal, from ice cream and confetti to flames and rockets. When transformed into its robot state, it flies, has its head decoration shoot balls from it's nose, and blast heroes away with the soundwave of a giant clown horn. * Detachable Body Creep-O's body parts can detach themselves and fly around to cause harm to others. This means that he cannot be cut apart. However, if he is not careful, his parts can be caught by heroes. * Flexible Body Creep-O's body can contort itself into disturbing positions. It also allows him to enter into tiny objects, such as a toy car. * Puppet Pal Creep-O has a dummy of himself that he christened as his "puppet pal," even though the name is technically inaccurate. He uses it sometimes to make bad, macabre jokes. However, if the nose string is pulled, it can come to life, bite at opponents, and wrap its arms around people like rubber hoses. * Balloon Attacks Creep-O can use balloons as a method of attack or surprise. Different colored balloons will emit different explosions when popping. ** Red Balloons Emit fire. ** Orange Balloons Emit lava. ** Yellow Balloons Emit blinding lights. ** Green Balloons Emit noxious fart gases. ** Blue Balloons Emit ice. ** Purple Balloons Emit sticky, gooey substances. ** Black Balloons Emit black holes to suck people in. ** White Balloons Emit an explosion that erases anything it comes in contact with from existence. *** Balloon Animals Creep-O's balloons come to life after being wrapped shaped into an animal, like a dog or a giraffe. Will attack heroes on sight, but can easily be popped, though certain colors will have the same effects mentioned above. Trivia *Creep-O is a spoof of/homage to various evil clowns in media, such as The Joker and Harley Quinn from DC Comics, Pennywise from It, Sweet Tooth/Needles Kane from Twisted Metal, Buggy from One Piece, The Clown Doll from Poltergeist and its remake, The Killer Klowns from Outer Space, Captain Spaulding from The Devil's Rejects, and The Fireman Clown from The Brave Little Toaster. *Creep-O is voiced by Tom Kenny, who also once played an evil clown, Binky, in Shakes the Clown. *Creep-O's Chattering Teeth attack is partially based on a similar ability by Arlong from One Piece, making it the only move in Creep-O's arsenal inspired from something that is not clown related. However, it could also be a reference to a small scene involving the Joker dropping a chattering teeth toy after being punched in Tim Burton's Batman. Category:OCs Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villians